rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel
A fan made character, created after viewing the RWBY trailers. Made primarily for fun, I may or may not use him in a story, possibly some role play. (Subject to change whenever I feel like it/remember to do so.) Created by Zeroth Abyss. "Memories are the precious links we share with others, and what make us who we are. To ignore the people you're connected to when they might need you is unforgivable." Profile Name: Gabriel Color: Green Gender: Male Titles: None Birthplace: Doesn't remember, doesn't care. Birth date: November 9 (Just a random date he picked) Age: 18~19 (Roughly) Blood Type: AB+ Height: 5 ft. 6 in. (167 cm) Weight: 180 lbs. (81 kg) Treasure: Nothing material, values his own free will and his new memories. Loves: Generosity, tinkering with machines, and helping others. Also tacos. Hates: Being alone, his own hesitation, avarice. Appearance An unassuming young man, who tends to go unseen by the majority. The one notable aspect is his rather intense looking green eyes, making it appear as though he is glaring, no matter his current mood. The dark circles under them seem to make them stand out even more. He has rather messy, although fair, dirty blonde hair that almost reaches his chin. Usually wearing a tattered gray V-neck shirt, noticeably stitched up multiple times, with a short dark green duster over it. The jacket has multiple silver buckles on the forearms. He also wears black cargo pants, frayed around the ankles, and brown boots. Wears gunmetal gray belt around his waist, the extra length hanging from his left hip. Metal knuckled black gloves, gray rubber treated elbow pads sewn onto sleeves of his jacket. Personality Laid-back and friendly, somebody who is fairly easy to approach, if a bit erratic. Gabriel does his best to treat others with kindness and compassion. Though he has forgotten much of his past, it doesn't bother him much. He works to keep his new memories safe, good or bad. He is blunt, and a bit unaware of some social norms, but always means well. Despite his rather happy go lucky attitude, he sometimes feels a sense of isolation from others due to his memory loss, which, if he happens to get time to think to himself, could drag him into a deep depression. Enjoys fights, as he has some extraordinary skill with his weapon, as if he rigorously trained for months on end. Despite fighting in a playful manner normally, fights very brutally if he feels the enemy deserves no mercy. Even without much to live with, is generous with what he does have, and tends to dislike those who have much but do not share. Loves to tinker with his weapon, along with any other he's allowed to touch, and has shown impressive skill with mechanical objects. At times of unease, will ask to spar with whoever is available, or will practice by himself. History He doesn't remember what happened before waking up in an old cabin, partially covered in old bandages. Seeing nobody around, he searched the cabin for any clues to who he was, only finding a pair of wooden tonfa and a journal kept by an old woodsman. In the journal, the woodsman described how he had found Gabriel in the woods, horrifically injured and comatose, and cared for him for weeks, naming him after his late son. The woodsman had then left to fetch a doctor from town, only to be killed part of the way there. Gabriel woke up shortly after, and followed the woodsman's tracks in the snow to only find little remaining of him. After he buried the man who saved him, Gabriel continued in the direction the woodsman was heading, hoping the town would be within reach... He has been moving from town to town, doing almost any odd job for money to afford food, lodging, bandages, and bits of scrap to help improve his weapon further. (Or just to tinker with.) Weapon Duel Utility Chain Tonfa (DUCT): A pair of tonfa with spikes at the longer end, that can shoot outward with amazing force. The spikes can split apart and act as a grappling hook, or be left extended and used as whips. Can attach the short ends together and use it as a zip-line, or connect the handles and use it as a hookshot, quickly pulling Gabriel to whatever he has connected to. Both tonfa have a lightning Dust "taser" mechanism built in, and can be used with the propelled spiked ends. Due to the construction of the tonfa to implement this feature, they are non-conductive, allowing Gabriel some protection against electricity. Works to further improve his weapon, frequently found disassembling and rebuilding it. Trying to give his weapon a name, feeling it is of vital importance to have a name. Personally crafted his own weapon over time, being gifted the pair of lightning Dust crystals after particularly difficult job. Fighting Style Combination between grappling, kick boxing, and street brawling. Frequently uses his weapon to maneuver around or propel himself forward at high speeds. Only rarely uses the spikes as a weapon. Rarely runs around on his own, but has very fast reflexes and is incredibly strong and enduring, able to take heavy blows with seemingly no end before finally buckling. Will often shoot past the target, and pull himself toward them at high speed, either punching or kicking them with extreme force. Uses the taser function infrequently, due it being possibly too powerful a shock, and when he does, uses the sides of the spikes rather than stabbing. Pros: + Physically strong, able to lift a little more than double his weight without seriously harming himself. + High pain threshold. + Above average sense of balance. + Able to fight effectively in nearly any terrain, except for water. Cons: + Gets hit far more frequently than dodges. + Most greivous injuries are usually accidental self harm. + Is very hesitant against fighting humans, and flat out refuses to kill anyone, even if it would likely come back to harm him. Misc. *Only knows blood type, height and weight due to having to go to the hospital at least once after a prolonged and not so successful fight. *Talks in his sleep. *Happens to have an extremely high tolerance to pain and electric shocks, mostly due to his own weapon before he finalized the taser function. *Multiple scars across body, nothing too horrific. *Has little to no skill using Dust normally. Author Notes *Point out any spelling mistakes. I appriciate it. Feedback is also appriciated. *As stated at the top of the page, Gabriel is subject to some alteration, depending on if I actually come up with a history or if certain information clashes with the RWBY world that has yet to be disclosed. *Will attempt (pitifully) to draw/sketch Gabriel and his weapon, but don't really count on it. I suck at drawing. EDIT: Know of somebody who can sketch out concept, will ask and try to get it scanned. *Don't know the exact specifics of how Dust works quite yet, so may likely change it. *Tempted to change the name of the weapon to Duel Utility Shock Tonfa, so it becomes DUST instead of DUCT. Plus, the Utility aspect would still cover the chain part of it, which isn't really a chain. *Um... Tacos are awesome. That is all. Category:Fan Made Character